love_novel_wattpadfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Novel Series:Policies
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the Love Novel Series Wiki. Here we have listed what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate. All rules and rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a''' reasonable limit'. '''General' # Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse. It is your job to read them. Saying you were unaware of the rule does not make it OK for you to break the rule. # See the Wikia Terms of Use. All rules also apply on this wiki. # If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act), sometimes mistaken for "COPA" which was abolished several years ago. This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting. As confirmed by Wikia staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous user to avoid breaking COPPA laws. # It is recommended that you limit the amount of personal info (names, location, etc.) you provide. # Use of multiple accounts is prohibited. # Do not spam links. # The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged. Capitals are often construed as shouting. It also makes posts and comments difficult to read. # Absolutely no insulting other users or harassment. # Do not edit any other users' User Page without explicit permission (such as when asked to help with complicated code issues). Permission must be traceable, such as with a request on a message wall. Note that Spam Team and Admins have permission to edit user pages to censor swearing or to remove extreme content which violates rules. # No plagiarism. # No sexually explicit images or content, including images of people in underwear. # No swearing. The only swearing that is allowed are the words "damn", "bitch", "hell", "ass", and "crap". All other swear words are to be censored, but this does not excuse any swears to be used to name call at another user, (except for quotes from the characters). # Do not remove warnings from admins, chat mods, or spam team members from your message wall. Doing so will usually result in a ban. 'Articles' 'Appropriate' # Follow style guide (Novel Series Wiki:Style Guide Link) # Follow category guide (Novel Series Wiki:Categories Guide Link) # Use only reliable sources when adding information about upcoming episodes (see spoiler section). # Provide edit summaries for large edits or when the reason for a change may not be obvious 'Not appropriate' # Vandalism (inserting false information, removing info without giving a proper reason, adding inappropriate content) # Rumors # Speculation # Opinions # Using unreliable sources # Making too many edits on the same page over and over or making useless edits as an attempt to get badges is considered spam. 'Page Creation' # Do not create chapter pages, character pages, or song pages until there is reliable information about the chapter. # Song pages should be named after the Love Novel Series Version. It is independent of the title of the original song. # Relationship pages require admin approval. # Users are not allowed to rename pages, if you wish to rename a page, contact an admin. 'Spoilers' # A spoiler is only can make by the author/founder of this wiki. 'Images' # Photoshopped images are not permitted in articles. They are only allowed on Team Pages, User Blogs, User Profiles, Comments, and Message Walls. Images that are only cropped or brightness slightly adjusted do not count as being photoshopped. (Images on here doesn't have any copyrights, all of them are belong to Wattpad, Glee, or T # Fanart is not permitted in articles. 'Comments sections on articles' 'Appropriate' # Speculation # Discussion # Discussing information from sources of questionable reliability so long as that fact is made clear 'Not appropriate' # Swearing # Character/User/Ship-bashing: On most pages, users are allowed to specify their opinions, whether positive or negative, but not to the extent of a threat or judging the people who like them. Regardless of original intent, if a discussion becomes heated, admins and spam team members have the right to stop a conversation. Negative opinions of a character or relationship are not permitted in the comment sections of that character or relationship page. This also includes the bashing of other members of the wiki, it is strictly not tolerated. You must respect each other on this wiki, regardless of how you feel about somebody's comment, it does not give you permission to insult them. Doing so may result in a ban. Category:Rules Category:Policy